Food For A Thought?
by Lexy Faye
Summary: American? French? Japanese? Southern? or Mexican? Which type of food do you consider the best? That's what the W.I.T.C.H. crew is trying to figure out.  Who likes what? You match em' up!  Not like it'll hurt to add the boys into the mix either!
1. Chapter 1

Lexy's back! and I know you're ready for another one! I've just got to say that, I love the pairing of Cornelia and Caleb! Corny's really pretty and Caleb's super hot!

So, I daresay they belong together! They're my favorite couple out of all the "W.I.T.C.H." couples.

I've never read the "W.I.T.C.H." comic books or the novels. But, I just adore the "W.I.T.C.H." cartoon!

This fic is rated K+ by the way. Yup, that's right folks! Pure fluff! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to press that lil review button at the bottom after you're done reading! Thanks!

…...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. If I did Irma would've either: A - never existed or B - kept her trap shut!

I personally find her and her lame jokes annoying!

I only own the plot and any made up characters.

So, don't copy! Bon Appetite!

…...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"M,mmm!" Cornelia murmured as she munched on a onigiri. (Onigiri - rice ball - rice wrapped in nori (seaweed)

"Hay-Lin, Your grandmother's food is just the best!" "You can say that again!" Irma agreed while wolfing

down a tonkatsu. (Tonkatsu - pork cutlet) "Mmm,Hmm!"

Will agreed with a thumbs up sign as she slurped up some vegetable udon. (Vegetable Udon - noodle soup with vegetables) Taranee remained silent as she bit into her tempura shrimp, but she felt the same.

(Tempura shrimp - fried shrimp) "Well, no duh!"

Hay Lin replied. "Japanese food is the best type of food out there!" She was daintily eating some hakumai and miso soup with her hashi. (Hakumai - plain white rice, Miso soup - traditional Japanese soup) The whole clan were kneeling on red cushions with their shoes discarded at the door.

They were eating on a traditional Japanese low-rise table. Square/rectangular shaped plates, folded napkins, bowls, chopsticks, small cups, and regular eating utensils covered the table. In the middle sat all the dipping and pouring sauces. "I beg to differ!" Irma says in between gobbles. Cornelia shoots her a nasty look. "Chew your food up before you talk!" "Sorry, mother" Irma replies back childishly. She swallows her food then continues. "I beg to differ because Mexican food is the best!" "If by that you mean the sloppiest and crappiest looking" "then sure it is!" Cornelia looks disgusted. "What's better then? oh great one?" Irma asks sarcastically. "Why, French food of course!" Cornelia says tossing her head.

"It's soo romantic!" Cornelia sighs. "I miss Paris already!" "Well, ya sure didn't snag a frenchie!"

Irma mumbles to the others. Will and Hay-Lin laugh, while Taranee shakes her head. "What was that?" Cornelia demands coming out of her stupor. "Oh, nothing"

Irma starts thinking quickly. "I was just saying I'd rather be full then starve penniless!" "You wouldn't be starving and it's not even that expensive!"

Cornelia snaps. "Oh, yeah sure… not that much for the likes of you!" Irma makes a show of hands.

"But, we normal people can't afford it!" Irma finishes by saying "a wee little piece of meat on a plate with a leaf on it **is** basically starving!" Cornelia was shocked and about to go on the defense when Will jumped in. "Guys! Guys I don't know why you guys are arguing so much, when it's plain to see that good ol' American food rocks!"

"You mean all that greasy, oversized, cheap, high-blood pressure giving, world's cause of obesity stuff?" Cornelia asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding!" "Yeah" Hay-Lin nodded siding with Cornelia.

"American food **is** pretty unhealthy." "Actually," Taranee spoke up shifting her glasses. "I believe I'd have to agree with Will on this one" "Well, partially at least" "Southern food's tha bomb!" "Southern food?" asks Cornelia. "Yeah, you know fried chicken, greens, pork, Ow!" Irma exclaimed holding her stomach as Cornelia elbowed it. "I know what it is you loco chicka!" "You know Spanish?" Irma teased again. This time Cornelia ignored her. "I'm just curious as to how southern food stands by itself instead of being grouped with American food." "You'd be surprised" Stated Taranee "Comfort food does quite well on its own and although it originates from America, there are some major differences." Will nodded in agreement. "o o o!" Hay-Lin jumped up. Everyone just looked at her. "You guys I have an idea!"

"Since everyone feels differently about what the best food is, why don't we go on a picnic?" "a picnic?" Will questions lifting an eyebrow. "Yeah, a picnic" Hay-Lin responds nodding. "What for?" Taranee asks also raising an eyebrow. "Well, to eat each others ideas of best food and judge them and decide a winner!" Hay-Lin simply stated. "Where would we go?" asks Cornelia. "I know this really pretty park…" Hay-Lin trails off. "We can even invite the boys!" Will added smiling. Three heads nodded in agreement. One head wasn't looking to particularly thrilled by that notion. "What for?" Asks Irma. (Go figure!) Cornelia rolls her eyes. Taranee chuckles. "W-w-well," Will's cheeks grow hot as she tries to think of an answer to a question she was ill prepared for. "They can be judges also!" Hay-Lin throws in. "y-yeah" Will agrees not looking at anyone. Irma folds her arms and glares at

Hay-Lin; who in turn shrugs. Cornelia's phone starts ringing. She gets up checking her caller ID.

"When is it?" She asks. "H,mmm?" Will thinks She knows it can't be too early because some people like to sleep. But, on the other hand it couldn't be too late because picnic experiences were the best at certain times.

"howsa bout Saturday at 10?" She decides.

"10.… pm?" Cornelia asks. Everyone laughs and agrees with Will. "Excellent! It's settled then." Taranee states looking at her watch and getting up. "Let's all meet up at Hay-Lin's place okay?" Will asks. Cornelia and Taranee nod, say their goodbyes and walk off. Cornelia redials the number and puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?" a voice on the other end asks.

…...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are ya hungry after that? Or maybe just hungry for chapter 2? Lol! Either way I hoped you enjoyed it and please please please review!

I wonder who Corny's talking to on the phone? And how each of the girls will prepare? Guess you'll find out next time huh?

Au Revoir! Until the next chapter! (Bows)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to upload! _

_I just had to fix some things and get re-motivated. _

_I mean for the life of me, I was just like what do I write next? _

_How long should it be? Ect, ect, ect…. _

_Thank you all for stopping by to read! _

_I also thank those few reviewers that did review! _

_Thank you guys soo much! Y'all were my inspiration for this one! _

_I've also made a slight change to this story. The picnic is going to be delayed. Otherwise my story would be super short; and I didn't want that._

_When you guys are done reading, please don't forget to review and feel free to leave me some ideas about the future picnic! _

_Everything helps! Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own W.I.T.C.H.! I only own the plot and any made up characters, so do not copy!_

_Now, that I'm back on track, and without any further delay, here's chapter 2 of "Food For a Thought"!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...

"Oh, good afternoon mother!" "Yes, yes I will" "understood" "Goodbye!" Cornelia spoke into the phone.

After hanging up she thought. (Oh man! Why another dinner on today of all days!)

This had been happening as far back as Cornelia could remember. Her family would go out every night or every other night, if she was lucky, to socialize with the other upper class people.

She found it all too stiff, prim, proper, and above all boring for her tastes. A person could never do anything right! Believe me Cornelia's tried!

It's better to just sit back and let them fuss over and dissect you like a doctor would to some kind of poisonous frog.

Sure, she thought some of the boys were good - looking from time to time. But, there was no chance of really getting to know who the fellow really was, under constant surveillance! A few off the top non - nosy questions were usually the farthest she got.

The best thing a person could do on these nights was to steer the topic of conversation away from themselves. Talk about your pets, your surroundings, anything else! Once you did that you're practically home free! Granted that you did everything else properly also!

Sighing Cornelia slowly walked home. Once she got to her destination, a huge two - story condo, her mom, Mrs. Hale suddenly opened the door. "oh hi honey, I didn't see you there." "Where have you been?" "and why are you walking" her mom laughs "When you could've just had sir Michaels drop you off!" her mom immediately said.

"I just decided to walk" Cornelia responded shrugging. (me getting here faster just means me having to deal with all this sooner than later!) (and unlike you guys I'm opting for later!) Cornelia thought.

"Alright, well do hurry up and get dressed! I'll be back by later to pick you up" "I've got to go get your sister from her ballerina class" her mom told her.

Cornelia rolls her eyes, heading inside. (too bad Lillian's ballerina class isn't an all-day class!) (That little girl is a pain in my neck!) Cornelia thinks. Grinning she also thinks (Sam doesn't have a thing on her!)

"Oh, I almost forgot Chris Michelson is also attending" "So, maybe do a little extra" her mom says winking.

"Double Darn!" Cornelia exclaims closing the door after her mother leaves, and sinking to the floor. (Wait! Does she actually think I like him?) Cornelia thinks with disgust. Ugh!

While heading up the stairs she pulls out her phone, flips it open, and begins txting.

The following are each persons nicknames they go by while on the phone or email.

Cornelia - Hale Royale/Princess. Will - Random Vandomness/animal lover. Irma - Monkeys Rule!/A Funny Chick. Hay-Lin - smilez r me/Smiley. Taranee - Spitfire/Nerd Alert! Nerd Alert!.

Hale Royale to all - Heyy guys guess wat?

All (eventually) - wat?

Monkey's Rule! - u broke a nail? Haha! jk!

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - Hahaha! I almost fell out laughing!

Monkey's Rule! - really?

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - No!

Monkey's Rule! - yah, go head n ruin my fun!

Hale Royale to all - Im stuck goin 2 another 1 of those dinners

Smilez r me - Wow!

Spitfire - really?

Random Vandomness - that bites!

Monkey's rule! - sucks 4 u!

Hale Royale to Smilez r me - I know!

Hale Royale to Spitfire - yep!

Hale Royale to Random Vandomness - doesn't it thou!

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - shut up I know it does!

Hale Royale to all - with Lillian aka "lil' whiner" n Chris Michelson!

Smilez r me - double wow!

Spitfire - seriously? No way!

Random Vandomness - that really bites!

Monkey's Rule! - that really sucks for you doesn't it!

Hale Royale to Smilez r me - I know I know the day couldn't get worse! wat u up 2?

Hale Royale to Spitfire - yes way! n all 2dayy! anyways wat r u up 2?

Hale Royale to Random Vandomness - no doubt! Watcha doin?

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - if it didn't I wouldn't have mentioned it ya monkey!

Monkey's Rule! - watev

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - so wats up miss joker?

Monkey's Rule! - family's juz preparing 4 a fiesta

Smilez r me - juz delivering food

Spitfire - studying

Random Vandomness - txting you. lol

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - a fiesta? 4 wat?

Hale Royale to Smilez r me - see Eric anywhere?

Hale Royale to Spitfire - interesting, almost done?

Hale Royale to Random Vandomness - lol nothing else?

Monkey's Rule! - gurl u no how we "Mexicans" do it!

Smilez r me - nope

Spitfire - not quite

Random Vandomness - nope

Hale Royale to Monkey's Rule! - lol!

Hale Royale to smilez r me - 2 baaad

Hale Royale to all - gotta go get ready guys bye!

Monkey's Rule! - laters

Random Vandomness - ditto

Smilez r me - bye! Bye!

Spitfire - see ya

_That's all folks! Tune in later for chapter 3!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_I'm open to all suggestions cuz the final choice is mine! Lol!_

_What will Cornelia wear?_

_How will dinner go?_

_Will it be a completely bad day? Or get better?_

_Well, that's for me to decide and for you to find out in chapter 3!_

_Review! Review! Review!_


End file.
